Couper court
by Balber0
Summary: Une course qui entraine Harry vers un lieu déjà occupé. PWP, yaoi, NC-17. Vous êtes prévenus.


Harry courait à en perdre haleine dans le vieux hall grisâtre. La journée avait été execrable et Rogue avait été la goutte faisant déborder le vase. Le jeune sorcier s'était assoupi durant son cours et le professeur en avait profité pour commenter la petite érection qu'il avait eu durant son sommeil, même ses amis s'etaient retenus de rire. Il s'était alors levé et mis à courir. Il réflechissait à ce qui s'etait passé tout en ralentissant le rythme. Il se rappellait vaguement de son rêve : une personne s'approchait de lui et le giflait, pour l'attraper par le cou et l'embrasser langoureusement. Il se rappelait juste des cheveux du mysterieux inconnu, une coupe courte et peroxydée. Harry venait de s'arrêter dans un coin des cachots, le seul endroit où personne ne risquait de le débusquer à cette heure ci, sauf un resquilleur. Il s'assit dans un renfoncement du mur et se détendit. Il essayait de faire le vide quand il entendit des pleurs. "Encore des emmerdes". Il se leva, comptant partir le plus discretement possible, mais les pleurs se changerent rapidement en haletements. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Malefoy avachi contre une des parois menant à sa salle commune, s'aidant de la main droite pour ne pas tomber, et de la gauche pour se masturber, le visage legerement rougi par le plaisir. Harry ne se rendit meme pas compte qu'il venait de se cacher pour l'observer tout son soûl. Au bout d'un moment, Malefoy arriva à l'orgasme et ejacula, se laissant tomber, anéanti. Il ne pleurait plus, mais on pouvait voir les deux sillons laissés par ses larmes. Il se leva, Harry pensait qu'il allait partir dans la direction de sa salle commune afin de nettoyer ses bavures (), erreur ! Il se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'il se trouvait à coté d'un sac, malheur ! Il attendait son heure, comme un comdamné attend que la hache du bourreau ne tombe. Quand Malefoy arriva à son niveau, il resta coît, comme Harry, peu avant, mais ne se cacha pas au contraire de son predecesseur, par contre Harry ne vit pas arriver la claque magistrale qu'il se prit, qui le reveilla quelque peu, avouons le.

- Ok, je sais que j'aurais pas du t'observer mais j'ai cru que quelqu'un avait un probleme.

- Ton courage est vraiment legendaire Potter ! Quand quelqu'un a un probleme, tu te caches, lui cracha Malefoy.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu t'interrompre alors que pour une fois tu avais l'air mignon, lui lança ironiquement Harry.

- Alors tu me trouvais mignon ? On va voir ça.

Malefoy lui envoya un magnifique coup de poing qui le mit K.O, puis s'accroupit sur Harry de telle façon que ses jambes soient inutilisables et commença à lui carresser les contours du visage avec un regard cinique.

- Alors, j'ai toujours l'air aussi mignon Potter ?

- Arrete, gemit Harry sentant les doigts de Malefoy sur sa nuque et continuer leur descente ainsi que son bassin remuant imperceptiblement sur son ventre en un mouvement de va et vient.

- Petit Potty se sent mal ? Il aurait peut etre voulu un massage ? Dommage ! La maison ne fais pas ce genre de service.

A ce moment là, Malefoy avait retiré la chemise de Harry afin de planter ses ongles dans ses côtes, ce qui le fit se cambrer et Malefoy glissa ainsi vers l'entrejambe de Harry où il sentit son erection sous ses fesses, ce qui le desorientat un peu. Harry en profita pour s'asseoir et renverser Malefoy dans la meme position qu'il etait auparavant. Malefoy eut une moue boudeuse teinté d'ironie.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Potty cheri ? Me torturer ? C'est pas dans l'esprit de Gryffondor ça !

- T'inquiete pas Malefoy, tu risques d'apprecier, lui dit Harry en plongeant dans son cou afin de le mordiller.

- De quoi tu par... et oh arretes ! ça suffit.

Harry commença par lui lecher le cou, puis remonta afin de lui modiller les oreilles, la ligne du menton, il lui fit le tour du visage avec la langue et l'embrassa. Malefoy se laissa faire, puis semblant reprendre ses esprits, lui mordit la langue jusqu'au sang, mais Harry ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de retirer sa bouche de celle de Draco pour la reposer sur son torse. Il suivit un abdo, laissant un trainée de sang frais et commença par lui mordiller un téton, ce qui lui arracha des haletements qui exciterent encore plus Harry qui mordilla de plus belle. Il descendit vers l'aine, touchant du bout de la langue l'erection douloureuse a travers les vetements. A ce moment la il lacha les bras de Draco qui avait de toute façon arreté de se debattre depuis un certain temps et avait profité de sa liberté de mouvement pour carresser la tete de Harry et la rapprocher de son erection. Il souleva la robe de sorcier mais ne lui enleva pas tout de suite son caleçon, jouant de sa bouche par dessus jusqu'a ce que Draco n'en puisse plus et il le lui arracha d'un coup sec, prenant la hampe à pleine bouche, dans un lent mouvement de va et vient, le faisant ainsi gemir. Harry se releva pour voir la tete de Draco, suppliante et plus rouge que pendant sa virée solitaire, il recommença à le sucer et ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble. Harry remonta un peu et s'allongea sur son partenaire, l'embrassant, melange de sang et de sperme et Draco lui rendit fougueusement son baiser, reveillant ainsi le desir de Harry. Malefoy le regarda d'un air joueur et se leva.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Et bien, d'abord je vais dans ma chambre, je change de vetements et je vais prendre une douche . . . Ah ! j'oubliais, tu peux venir la prendre avec moi si tu veux.


End file.
